op_luffys_fleet_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luffy's new age chapter 4
axe hand of a tyrant (I do not owen one piece) The town was very strange, for one thing every time Morgan was mentioned every one got scared. As the trio arrived at the base, Coby was telling Luffy not to let Zoro join. However, he then realized that Luffy was climbing on top of wall. Coby then said as he got to were Luffy was "Zoro will not be in the yard because he is probably in a cell underground". "Then who is that"? Luffy pointed as Minko climbed up to see. A man was on a cross with a black hood, green belly warmer, green hair, three ear rings on his left ear and black combat boots and pants. Coby then thought as he looked at the man "no way that's Rownora Zoro"! Zoro noted them and said in a cold voice "Hey you three get lost." Coby then panicked and told Luffy and Minko that they would not live with Zoro on the crew. Just then, a ladder plopped on the wall and a little girl with a blue dress, brown eyes and brown hair in pig tail's appeared. The girl told them to be quiet and hoped down and started to walk up to Zoro. The girl said to Zoro in a sweet voice "Here you go. I made you some rice ball's because you have not eaten for a very long time." Zoro looked at the rice ball's with pure starvation in his eyes. Luffy knew that the marines did not like pirate helper's, so he called out to Zoro and the girl saying, "She made them for you so eat them fast." Zoro did not argue eating them fast as the girl got rid of the container. Just as the food box was gone a man in a purple suit with a bad hair cut came with two guard's and said "Now now Zoro, you are scaring little kiddy's. You there girl, were you helping this criminal. If you are then my dad will kill you." Luffy not likening where this was going screamed at the guy, " Hey she only came to see the demon hunter Zoro!" The man in the suit said " If that is the case," he then pointed at one of his guard's and said "You there get this kid out now." The marine walked over and told the kid to curl up in to a ball before he threw her over the wall. Luffy was able to catch the kid and as the man in the suit left Luffy went to talk to Zoro. Luffy went over the wall and walked up to Zoro. Zoro the said with a chuckle "That was some good acting even if you did yell a bit." Luffy then said to Zoro "You are a good guy, would you like to join my pirate crew"? Zoro's smile dropped and said "No way." Luffy then asked "What's wrong with being a pirate"? "Well, they are despicable, so why shoued I be one?" Zoro half asked half answered. Luffy then said "Because I said so". Luffy then asked as he left "By the way, Zoro, where are your swords"? With that, Luffy left Zoro to think. Category:Fanfic Category:Luffy's new age